


Saving Red

by Magyka13, Maplestrazsa



Series: Many Splendid Drabbles [3]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Broken Bones, Chipping, Comfort, Drug Use, Guilt, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Abuse, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, Torture, Violence, domestic abuse, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: an RP with myself and Tylania (maplestrazsa on here) from Discord chat.I am Underfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus and they are Underswap Sans, Underswap Papyrus





	Saving Red

Red held the sharpened bone in his hand, scraping across the bone. He hisses softly as not to alert his own brother as the pain from the new chippings start to drip marrow steadily. "BROTHER I AM MEETING WITH BLUE FOR PATROL HONEY IS ON HIS WAY AND WILL BE HERE IN A FEW MINUTES DONT MAKE A MESS!" His bro calls right as the door slams loudly. Red quickly scrambles to dispel the bone and throw his jacket back on over his bare scarred bones, trying to hide any evidence before Honey arrives.  
Honey arrived with his brother as the more active skeletons headed out for patrol. He liked visiting the Underfell sans, red, since he was a bit less... punny then classic sans. Plus red was always up for a chill afternoon. He knocked on the front door, letting Red know he was here, before short cutting to the living room couch. Always good to let the edgy skeletons know you were coming, to avoid some startled bone attacks. "Sup, Red?"  
"H-hey Honey. Little early there did Blue rush you two out the door again" Red asked, proud he managed to hide most of his nervous stutter at almost being caught as he shoved the bandages under the mattress that served as his bed. Red decided he would wrap his arms up later. Red patted the spot next to him on the floor in front of the 'bed' for Honey to sit and make himself comfortable.  
Honey looked at his twitchy friend, but waved it off. Red was always a bit twitchy after a rough morning with 'Boss'. Nothing a little 'herbal' medicine could not fix. "Yeah, he was determined to not be late and actually picked me up and ran me to the portal. Had a good nap though. How about you? Boss giving you a hard time?" Honey sits in the offered spot, rustling in his pocket until he finds the joint he hid there earlier.  
"N-not as bad as the time before our universes collided temporarily" Red admits, not wanting to tell Honey about how Boss still treats him like shitt just without the physical abuse. He would not want his close friend to worry nor get in more trouble with boss if Honey or Blue were to find out. Procuring a lighter from his own pocket, Red offers it to Honey to light the blunt with.  
Honey could sense a bit of dishonesty in that answer, knew that Boss had calmed down a bit, but could not outright ask about behind closed doors. Red would handle it if it got bad. Taking the lighter he lights he end of the blunt and takes a large drag. The relaxation was quick to set in. "Alright. If he goes back to being a price of shit, let us know yeah? A little retribution should remind him he's not top dog around here anymore."  
Red eyes the other as Honey passed the lit joint to him "Sure thing" Red assured the taller skeleton, not sure, he would even be able to through his own anxiety on the subject of asking for help. Taking a rather large hit on the blunt, Red passed it back to Honey while blowing smoke rings. The relaxing effect of the blunt letting Red calm down enough to show a small smile of satisfaction at his smoke rings.  
Honey took the blunt and sucked back another hit. Holding it in a moment, he let the smoke work, before using a bit of magic to shape the smoke out in the shape of a bone. "Heh heh.." he slumped against the bed and passed the joint back, letting the haze do its magic. "Better air out this room after, I don't want blue yelling at me later for being irresponsible."  
Red nodded in agreement, slightly shivering in fear of what Boss might do if he found out. Trying to play it off Red takes another deep hit of the blunt, blowing little Gaster blaster shaped smoke clouds before passing the blunt back. Trying to be discreet, Red itched his still leaking marrow arms as they had started to itch. Red tries to make it look like he is sheepishly rubbing his arm so he can stifle the urge until after Honey leaves to continue.  
Honey giggled at the little gaster blasters, reaching up to touch one. The blunt was settling in, making him a little happy but a little more open too. Reaching for the blunt, he takes another hit, this time blowing out little stars. They reminded him of Blue. Humming happily, he starts to pass it back but notices the rubbing. The sleeve looked it was sticking to arm, like the materiel was wet. "You OK there, Red?" His drugged mind was slow to calculate the situation.  
Red managed to stifle a stutter as he grabs the blunt, regretting giving in to scratch while Honey sat so close to him. "I'm fine Honey, spilled some mustard right before you got here is all and it's slightly damp from me washing it off" Red explained, hoping the other would buy it. Taking another puff of the blunt relaxing him further, Red manages to add a red tint to the smoke as he blows out sharpened bone attack shaped smoke. He passes the blunt back, starting to feel slightly woozy. From the weed or the loss of marrow, Red is not sure.  
Honey reluctantly took the blunt back, looking at the arm in question. It was a little more hen slightly damp. The black materiel did not help prove or deny the mustard explanation. Except for the fact that there was no mustard in this room, spilled or otherwise. Taking a hit, Honey blew out a series of small orange regular bones, then offered the blunt back. Then Red reached for it, he quickly ran his fingers over the arm and drew back. His fingers came back red. ".. What..?" Being high slowed his response, staring at his fingers that definitely had neither mustard or water on it.  
Reds eye lights sputtered out at the sight of Honeys phalanges covered in marrow, his marrow. The shock sobered Red up, fast. Putting out the blunt, Red went for the balcony door. Opening it, he rushed out, porting before Honey could turn. Only to be jolted suddenly as he reappears under the sink in the bathroom. The jolt from the rushed porting causing the cracks on his arms to open up even more, marrow leaking slightly faster. Red crawls out and fumbles managing to lock the bathroom door, consciousness wavering as more marrow drops onto the gray tile.  
Seeing Red bolt had Honeys mind catch up, recognizing the liquid. He was slow to get up, the drug making his body heavy, but Red was not making it hard to find him. The amount of noise he was making had Honey easily finding the locked bathroom door. "Red, I don't know why your panicking so much, but if your injured please let me look. I am not the greatest at healing magic but I should at least be able to stop the bleeding. Where... where you in a fight...?" With Boss, was honeys last thought on that matter, leaning against the locked door. Porting in would only cause Red to run somewhere else and Porting while injured could be dangerous.  
Red panicked as he heard Honey voice outside the door. Hyperventilating in fear of Honeys reaction to finding out exactly why Red is bleeding marrow. He looks down to notice a growing puddle of red marrow getting slowly bigger under him. Red can barely understand what Honey is saying through the door as if he is speaking through water. Getting up while using the toilet as leverage, Red starts to gather magic for another port when everything starts to spin rapidly. Nausea builds up as he starts to feel colder, sweat trickling down his skull. Red manages one step towards the toilet to vomit when he falls to the floor with a loud thud, unconscious before he hits the ground.  
Honey waited for a response, anxiety rising the more Red stays silent. At the loud crashing sound, he quickly teleports inside, bad reaction be dammed. Red is in the floor, eye lights out, in a pool of his own marrow. Honey does not hesitate, quickly checking the skeleton and cursing at his slowly draining health. There was not much time. Reaching out he hovers a glowing green hand over the injured arm, focusing on stopping the flow. Red could not lose any more marrow. It took some effort and fighting the drug in his system to stay focused, but soon enough red settled in HP. Carefully moving the sleeve up, honey inspects the notch in the bone that, perhaps at first was not life threatening, had almost broken completely through the bone. Red had been very lucky Honey had been here.  
Red remains unconscious throughout Honeys frantic healing, shaking lightly. His bones are tinged grey with how much marrow he lost and a cold sweat is collecting on his brow. As the bleeding slows to a stop Red stops, sweating as much although he is still grey tinted. Luckily, the tile is a darker gray so the red marrow will not stain but it will not erase the image of Red lying in it from Honeys mind. Red begins to stir slightly, as if dreaming instead of being unconscious.  
Honey leaves Red for a moment, not wanting to move him without first treating the wound. Looking around the bathroom finds a first aid kit with bandages and a sprint. Perfect. Securing and wrapping the arm would ensure it did not break completely. Once satisfied that Red was out of danger of further injury Honey used his magic to float Red out of the puddle of marrow. Both of their clothing was covered and likely to remain stained. While the Skeleton was still unconscious he brings Red back to his room and rifles through the drawers, finding a pair of clean shorts and a t-shirt to change him into. Honey did not have a change for himself and he was not about to snoop in Boss' room for something. Settling Red on his bed, treated, clean, and out of danger, he settles down next to the bed and waits. Honey really needed hat blunt for more the recreation now.  
Consciousness returns slowly for Red, eye lights returning dim, but there. He notices that he is back in his room with different clothes on. Honey must have changed them. Oh dear stars he saw the scars. With that thought, Red jolted up, almost falling back down when pain jolted up his arm. Spotting Honey right next to the bed Red panics again, trying to gather his magic to no avail. His gasping must have alerted Honey to his return to consciousness because the taller skeleton turned to look at him with worry clear on his face.  
Honey had turned to lean against the bed while waiting for Red to awaken. The blunt was back at his teeth, slowly puffing and dulling his mind of the details. Red had.. Almost dusted. Hearing the movement and nose behind him, he quick put out the blunt and pocketed it, turning to see the Skeleton panicking. "Hey now, no need for that. Lay back down before you reopen your wound." Honey stood up and hovered over the small skeleton, worry and concern apparently. He reached for the injured arm, wanting to make sure Red had not reopened the wound and started bleeding again.  
Red jerked back, crying out quietly in pain as the motion jostled his injury. His hands going up to grip his skull as Red hyperventilated, red splotches coloring the bandage. "No I'm not worth worrying over just let me dust. At least then I will not be a burden to Boss. Please don't tell him I said that" Red slurred out, not quite all there yet. His eye lights flicker around the room as if looking for a way to escape and finish what he unintentionally started. At least at first.  
Honey froze at the frantic wording, seeing the marrow soaking into the bandages. It took a great deal of mental resolve to start moving again, hand glowing green and hovering over the reopened wound. "You’re an idiot... you know that..? " he could not look Red in the eye, focusing on healing. It was all he could really do. "Did you ever think... maybe you matter to people..? That someone, anyone would notice..? Cause I will. I won't ever forget you laying on the bathroom floor half dead, and if I'd been a minute later..." there would not have been a body left to heal. Honey could not get that part out, throat tight. Red was his friend... maybe even his best friend.  
Reds eye lights gazed at Honey as the other frantically healed his reopened injury. "No, I suppose not" Red muttered, voice hoarse as if he had been crying. The bags under his eye sockets and strain of his pseudo smile seemed even more so as Red visibly seemed to deflate. "Don't - don't tell Boss. Please. Not that I think he cares about me being dust or not I just would rather not hear that lecture" Red mumbled, hiding the fact that he knew Boss would simply yell at him for failing at dying as well as everything else he's ever done.  
Honey looked at Red, really looked at him. The strain, the tiredness, the absolute lack of faith. While Honey knew his demons, and had a very supportive brother to help him, Red seemed to have just been left to fend for himself. "I won't tell him, because you should be the one to Red. You shouldn't... you shouldn't let anyone make you feel like you’re not worth being alive..." the healing seemed to have worked since the bangles were not getting any worse. Honey carefully took the soiled bandages off and replaced them, inspecting the worsened chip. The splint kept it from turning into a break. "If you don't say anything... then I'm going to kick his ass for you.. no one hurts my friends and gets away with it, especially if it's a wound on the soul.." Honey would destroy this entire forsaken, blood soaked world, if it would save his friend. Honey did not really have enough of those to let them slip away.  
Red looked torn, not wanting to have to confront Boss and not wanting Honey to get hurt because of his anxiety. "He's right though." Red let spill before slamming a hand over his mouth to prevent any further slip-ups. Sweat begins to collect on Reds brow again as his anxiety worsens. The negative thoughts that haunt his dreams echo in his head like a mantra. They urge him to finish the job he failed at once Honey leaves. Or at least mark himself up more like the failure he is. He manages to refrain from gripping his injured arm, not wanting Honey to waste more magic on him than he already has. "It'll be ok Honey. I'll talk to him later at dinner" Red assures the other, feeling bad about lying but not wanting to have Honey waste his time on Reds wellbeing.  
Honey looks at Red, eye lights filled with sadness. He thought his friend knee better by now. "Liar." Red knew that he was good at picking up when someone was lying to him, he spent hours upon hours watching monsters and learning their tells. Red was more likely to let Boss finish the job then talk to him right now. " you don't care at all... do you? That you'll be hurting everyone around you if you did...so selfish.." Honey stands up, turning from Red to hide his face. To hide the gathering tears. " you really want to take away my best friend that badly...? Leave me here... just so you don't have to face the fact that your brother is an abusive ass hole and wouldn't know a kind, loving, gentle soul if it was right in front of him? Boss deserves to lose you... by you walking away, not proving him right...." Honey could feel himself trembling, unsure of just how he was still talking with the orange tears running down his cheeks. Damn weed, it was supposed to muffle of these stupid emotions...  
Crimson tears started descending down Reds skull as Honey spoke, his words cutting deeper than any bone attack ever could. Could he actually be worth something? Red knew Honey never liked crying in front of others and here he was crying at the thought of losing Red. "I-your right as always Honey. Am I really that blinded to the others' concern for me that I can only see Boss' disappointed scowl?" Red asked, partially to himself. "I can't promise much right now, but I won't dust myself nor try to anymore." Red tried to assure the taller skeleton, stumbling as he tried to reach the other.  
Honey tried keeping the tears at bay, only succeeding partially. At least the orange would not stain his Hoodie. Well, more than it already was. He sniffles, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. He needed something to calm his nerves, since the weed was not working. He took a shaky puff and let it out, calming himself. "That's... that's all I can ask right now.. I guess.." he sat on the edge of the bed, gently touching the injured skeleton to get him to remain still. " just... let it heal. You lost a lot of marrow.. and I do mean a lot.. I'm not sure how I'm going to clean the bathroom before they get back..."  
"Oh shitt!" Red practically screeched, scrambling to get up to get rid of the evidence before either of their brothers saw, especially Boss. He made it as far as the edge of the bed before face planting right off the edge, legs folding under him as soon as he tried to stand. He managed not to further injure his bad arm, holding it up as he fell to the floor. "Oh man I gotta clean that up" Red frantically mutters, eye lights pinpricks in fear. Managing to stand, Red starts taking shaky steps towards the bathroom. His tears staining his skull a powdery crimson as they leave tracks down his skull.  
Honey was surprised by the suddenly mobile skeleton. His reaction was a bit late but he quickly stands and scoops up the frantic injured Red. " wow, OK, no. Almost dusting skeletons are on bed lock down." He carries a squirming Red back to bed, rolling him in a blanket to make him stay. " I'll..I got it. Boss and blue will not find out because of the bathroom. You just stay here, don't aggravate your injury, and please... please.." do not dust on me. Honey took another drag of his cigarette, then headed for the bathroom. The sight of the red marrow everywhere made him want to puke but Honey buckled down and got to work. Blue would be so proud to see him clean.  
Red tried squirming to get out of the blanket burrito Honey had encased him in. He only managed to tire himself out trying so Red gave up and just lay there waiting on Honey to return from cleaning the puddle of Reds marrow off the gray tile. Red had dozed off into a light sleep, tired from everything that happened so far.  
Honey relaxed when red did not manage to follow him. His clothing was done for, lighter colors soaked in red. It made him nauseous to see but he did not have a spare set...but seeing it would give up the problem before Red was ready. What to do... well, there was only one option. Soon enough the fire place was burning two sets of stained, soaked clothing. Only red's black jacket was salvageable. This left him in just a pair of underwear. This was more embarrassing...but easier to explain away. He rejoins red in the bedroom and curls up next to his friend.. the little idiot better appreciate all this.  
Red stirs as Honey settles beside him on the mattress, but remains asleep for the most part. The wind from the slightly ajar door blowing around the room, letting in a slight trickle of snow. As the room gets colder, Red wakes up again and tries to free himself so he can shut the door. The smell of weed long dissipated from the room in the 'excitement'. Blushing in frustration at his failed attempts, Red tries to summon his magic to shut the door.  
Honey had been watching his friend, awake but lost in thought. The cold did not really bother him but it seemed to agitate Red. Sighing softly, seeing red fail since his magic was focused on healing his wound, Honey used his magic to close the balcony door. Soon the room was warm again, via the fire place. "Better? You should rest more. Stop fighting the blanket burrito of concern."  
Red snorted at Honeys name for the burrito he is locked in, glancing at the other incredulously. Noticing that Honey was clad in only his boxer shorts, Reds skull to gets a bright crimson, nodding absentmindedly and following Honeys advice on sleeping more as he drifts off in the others hold. Well as well as the blankets.  
Honey just blinked slowly at the embarrassed reaction, shrugging it off as he curls around the small body. Like his own could protect it from anything. He stares off, trying not to think or feel about what red had almost done, settling in until their brothers returned. Blue would need to get him some new clothing.  
Red snores softly, face for once relaxed as if nothing was bothering him. He curled more into the blankets as he relaxed further into much needed sleep. The bags under his eye sockets seeming less prominent now that Red was relaxed in sleep.  
Honey slowly smiled, reaching up and softly running a hand over a red tear stained cheek. It was rare to see his friend so relaxed. Moving close, he presses his face into the back of Reds neck, clinging slightly. Honey would do anything to save his friend, but he wanted even more for red to save himself.  
Red scooted even further in Honeys hold, smiling softly in his sleep. His injured arm clutched to him closely as if to avoid damaging it unconsciously. Then very softly Red began to purr, almost to quietly to hear. It was as deep sounding as it is quiet, Honey only barely being able to hear his friend make such a noise in sleep.  
Honey listened curiously at a low rumble started up, soon chuckling at the purr. Of course Red needed to be like a stray cat most of the time. Amused to no end Honey let his fingers pet along the cheek and skull until he himself nodded off. Being emotional was tiring.  
Red unconsciously leaned onto the phalanges stroking his cheek, purring continuing a bit louder but not by much. The hand soothed Red, who dozed off into a deeper sleep as the hand continued to pet his cheek. Managing to roll over facing Honey, Red nuzzled into the other in his sleep. Content and relaxed for once in a very long time the two dozed off exhausted after the emotional event earlier.  
The two slept on peacefully until the door slammed downstairs signaling the return of Blue and Boss  
Honey startled at the loud sound, a light sleeper regardless of how much he slept. He debated getting up but decided against it. The little body pressed against his was comfortable. It was quiet for a moment, before a loudly yelled "PAPPY!" signaled Blue on his way up. He was usually found in Reds room anyway. The bedroom door burst open, letting in the small blue skeleton. "PAPPY! YOU LAZY BONES! DID YOU JUST NAP ALL DAY?"  
Red stirred in his sleep, trying to move away from the loud noise in his sleep. His purring had stopped and a small frown now adorned the smaller skeletons face. Why became apparent at the shadow behind Blue that left leaving with an air of disappointment. Only when Boss was downstairs did Reds sleeping form relax once more.  
Honey hummed and slowly sat up, leaving the rolled skeleton burrito to sleep. "Hey bro, sorry. We didn't mean to fall asleep." He scratched his bare femur, Blue looking at his lack of clothing. What started next was a back and forth of Blue lecturing Honey for being irresponsible for using drugs, which led to the burning of his and reds clothing, and ended in a cuddle nap. Blue came through for him though, giving him his spare set of clothing from his inventory. The black jeans and orange t-shirt were no cargo shorts and hoodie, but at least Reds secret was safe for now.  
Red stirred awake during the lecture. He just sat there looking at Honey guiltily. Trying to hide his face from Blue who would be sure to see the dried tear marks and ask what happened. Not that he would not know soon anyway just......Red was postponing that as much as he could. Glancing back he saw Blue hand Honey spare clothes from his inventory and figured it was time to 'wake up'. Fake yawning, Red tried to wipe the remaining tear streaks off his face, turning to address Blue now that he was out of that burrito. Unknowingly doing so with his bad arm, showing off the bandages.(edited)  
Blur turned cheerily to address Red, gasping when he saw the bandages. "OH NO RED! WHAT HAPPENED?" the innocent blueberry suspected no dire reason for the injury. Honey stepped smoothly in and leaned on his brother, slim body frames nicely with his tighter clothing. "Ah, you know bro. Stairs can be pretty vicious when your high. It is just a minor nick, it will heal in no time. I took care of it." That was enough to swing Blues attention, the small skeleton praising Honeys initiative to help Red and doing something to ease the pain. Blue offered to get new bandages from the kitchen and was gone before honey could object. "Well... guess the jigs up. Ready?"  
Red nodded sadly, knowing he could not lie to Blue. Honeys bro would be mad for being lied to at but Red knew he would have to tell Blue what he did. "Oh god Boss is gonna find out when Blue finds out and he's gonna lecture Boss!" Red started panicking, pacing around the room mumbling about Boss being angry at him. There was no way to be sure what Boss would do once he found out the truth. That Red did not fall in a high haze, he did it on purpose. Red did not want to burden Honey and Blue so he decided when he got a chance he would port to the shed to hide until Boss' fury subsided. Or would that make it worse? Sweat trickled down Reds skull the more he thought about what could happen, forgetting about Blues imminent return not noticing when he did.  
Honey moved to the pacing skeleton, halting his movement and having him look at him. "Calm down Red. It will all be OK. We will not let Boss hurt you, and we certainly will not let him scream at you. We have your back." Honey needed Red to be calm, to not do anything drastic. His brother bounded gleefully into the room, arms full of bandages and exited concern. "I FINALLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO PRACTICE MY FIRST AID. ALPHYS WILL BE SO PROUD!" The tiny blueberry coaxed Red to let him see the wound, excitable nature overlooking the scars. Underfell was a dangerous place after all, it was expected for Red to have some scars.  
Red shakily nodded at Honeys assurance they would not let Boss harm him. But Red was more concerned with Boss hurting Honey or Blue. Presenting his arm to Blue when prompted, Red is sure Blue is going to know what kind of wounds these are. It was not but a few weeks ago Blue had excitedly told him about US Alphys giving him a lesson on self-harm and how to spot if someone wanted to end their life. Oh god Blues gonna know for sure.  
The scars go up both arms from wrist to inner elbow. Some as old as years old and others a few days to the newer ones from earlier today.  
Blue cheerily unwrapped the bandages, going slowly as to not pull on the wound. One the arm was exposed he notices the splint, inspecting the wound which had been healed enough to stop the bleeding and coagulate the marrow in order to mend the bone. He bone which had been almost severed, and severed with an even slice. The cheer slipped from his face. "Red... red, someone cut your arm..?" He knew the type of wound, since Alphys fought with an axe. Bone was not this..smooth, if it had been broken. The other scars leading up the arm had him looking on in horror, feeling Honey come up behind him. "It's OK Blue. We're going to help him, OK?"  
Red adamantly looked away in shame at the worry ringing through Blues voice. His frame began to shake in silent tears as Blue inspected the other arm to find it in similar condition. The longer Blue and Honey stared at his scarred arms the more he shook with his tears until they were flowing down his skull in rivulets. As Honey mentioned the word help Red started trying to get out of Blues grasp. He did not deserve their help. His conversation with Honey rang in his head but was drowned out by his quickly spiraling thoughts.  
Blue looked at the crying skeleton with concerned horror, instinctively holding on when Red tried to tug away. "Red wait! Please. Your arm!" The wound was still open, without a splint. A wrong twist could break it. Honey reached around him and hugged the small skeletons to him, smushing Red and Blue together. "Don't run from us, please Red. We want to help you. You deserve to be helped."  
Red buried his face in Blues chest, having being pressed into him by Honey when he grabbed the both of them and let the tears out. All the years of abuse and neglect pouring out in heaving sobs that wracked his whole frame. "I d-don't deserve you two" Red hiccups through his sobs. Unknowingly the two of them had given him at least one reason not to eventually dust himself. He did not want them to be sad because he died and while Boss is still terrible to him, Red did not want him dead either. Even after all he has done to Red, Boss is still his baby bro.  
Blue wrapped his arms around the other skeleton, more than happy to give the sad skeleton a hug. He made sure to steady the injured arm to Red would not reopen the wound. "It'll be OK Red. We can help you feel better." The both of them were wrapped in Honey's arms, who was rubbing Red's back soothingly. "Yeah, Red. You do not have to be afraid, or unhappy, or scared anymore. We'll take care of you." Honey would fight Boss if he even tried disputing their claim on Red.  
All three of them tensed when they heard angry sounding stomps coming up the stairs. Boss was coming and he sounded angrier than usual. Red tensed in Blue and Honeys arms, all but curling into a ball as if to hide. "Oh god he's gonna-" Red hysterically starts to panic as the stomps get louder, fear induced sweat pooling on his skull. Reds eyelights pinpricks as he shook violently causing the injured arm to brush painfully against Blues scarf. Red flinched bit otherwise kept his panicked gaze at the door.  
Honey tensed with the two skeletons in his arms, but forced himself to relax. If they went into this hostile it would only explode spectacularly. "Don't worry, we have you. He can't do anything with us here." Blue was clinging extra tight, trying to keep red's arm away from his clothing. "Let me wrap it. Quickly." He grabs the clean bandages, wanting to hide the evidence.  
Boss barged in the door with a loud bang as it hits the wall before Blue could so much as reach for the bandages. Boss saw how the two swap brothers were holding Red and the newer wound on Reds arm. Acting surprised and worried Boss kneeled down and held his arms outstretched. "I didn't realize what I was doing was hurting you so much brother. I thought I was helping you survive in this horrible world" Boss tells Red, who looks conflicted. "Please come here so I can at least hug you before they take you home with them. It will be better for you in Underswap, away from me." Boss tells Red. Glancing at Blue and Honey, Red slowly makes his way to stand in front of Boss. "Boss I-" Red starts to be cut off by Boss "You don't have to call me that anymore Sans" Boss tells him, looking sincere. Honey and Blue stare at the two with a bad feeling that they should grab Red before something happens. "Aw Pap your-" Red cuts off with a scream of pain as Boss grabs the recently injured arm and snaps it in two, a malicious look on his face. Grabbing Red by the neck and standing, causing Red to flail with his only good arm Boss chuckles darkly. "If I cannot have you, no one can" Boss tells Red before summoning sharpened bones aimed for Reds skull.  
Honey was tense the entire time the darker skeleton was in the room. He clung to the small skeletons in his hold, trying to reassure the abused friend and his nervous brother. Blue had been trying to work with Boss, to help him reach his more merciful side. The act was good, but Papyrus knew a liar. He could not react fast enough to save Red's arm, but he made a promise. Honey always kept his promises. Before the bones could even move he had an orange femur lodged in Boss' arm holding Red. The karmic retribution worked fast, draining health off of boss' high LOVE. "I think that's enough. You should be ashamed to even call yourself his brother. What, you want one be alone that badly? See someone hurt, cry and scream like you cry deep inside? Don't worry, I'll make that scream come true." Honeys eye light was a deep orange, flared and already forming a gaster blaster while Blueberry rushed forward and retrieved Red, hand already glowing green to stop the bleeding marrow.(edited)  
Red stared in shock as Blue healed his broken arm as best he could. Boss' health is already in the red from the barbaric retribution Honey wielded just like Red himself. Reds eyelights vanished as Boss fought Honey, worry for the taller skeleton making him try to escape Blues gentle hold. He did not want either of them to die despite how Boss treated him. Seeing a sharpened bone heading towards Honey from his blind spot, Red in his frantic worry summoned a blaster. The raw magic destroyed the bone and continued on to hit Boss in the skull. Red gaped in shock as the one he raised from a baby bones by himself slowly dusted, a content look on his face like he was glad Red was the one to kill him. The rush of exp along with magic level depletion making Reds vision sway as he stared at the spot Boss was a second ago.  
Honey was dodging the best he could, blasters firing to keep bones at bay while attacking with his own. The room was small however, much smaller than the judgment hall, and he could not keep it up. He never though the blow to save him would come from Red, the damaged gaster blaster making quick work of Boss' skull. Soon, only a pile of dust and a ragged red scarf was left. Blue whimpered, looking like he had seen one of his nightmares come true, but still determinedly healed the arm. It was still broken but he pieces were no longer bleeding. It would need a cast to fix it. "Pappy...?"  
Red felt himself start to hyperventilate, shaking in Blues hold as he struggles to stay awake. "Bro" Red muttered softly as the tears started to fall as he stared at the singed red ragged scarf. Legs unable to support his slight weight, Red collapses onto his knees as agony unlike anything he ever felt ripped through him. It felt like his soul was trying to explode. "Oh god I-" Red chocked off with a hiccup as the pain got even worse. Is this what monsters felt like when they fell down after seeing someone die that they loved?  
Honey moved quickly, wrapping Red up in his arms and pulling him close, flaring his magic. His brand of magic was not like boss', but he hoped looking and feeling like a papyrus would help. "Shhh.. it's going to be OK Red. We have you. He can't hurt you anymore, I'm so sorry you had to.." blue had moved as well, cuddling into Red's back and trying to sooth him. Neither of them wanted Red to fall down.  
The pain slowly started to ebb as the other twos magic grounded Red. Curling into their embrace Red softly whimpered to himself as he accepted the gentle magic the other two were sending him. Driving off, Red snuggled deeper into their arms and fell into a deep sleep. Bone tired from everything that happened today with the hope that when he woke up again he would be away from this cursed universe.  
Honey caught the small skeleton as he slumped unconscious, scaring Blue. "It's OK Bro. He's just asleep, not falling down." He scoops the skeleton up and carries Red to the bathroom, looking for another splint. They could get Undyne to look at the arm in their universe. Quickly wrapping the arm for travel, Honey looks down at his concerned Bro. " come on Blue, let's go home." The smallest skeleton looked at red in Honeys arms with concern, before nodding in determination. They had a new brother to look after and make sure he was OK. Most importantly though, to make happy.  
Red snores softly on, sleeping peacefully. He does not so much as twitch as Honey prepares his broken arm for travel as the two boot up the machine to take to their world. As it boots up, Blue and Honey share a glance that speaks volumes. Nothing bad would ever happen to the small skeleton in Honeys arms if they had anything to say about it. He would not be returning to Underfell no matter what. Once the machine finished booting up, Honey grabbed Blues hand and together the three of them entered the machine heading for Underswap, to home.  
{Fin}


End file.
